ZipADeeDoDa
by Gooddoggeorge
Summary: Another chase of Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner.


**Coyote and Roadrunner in **_**Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Da**_

**NOTE:** Since this is a Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner fan fiction, instead of being like a script, it will be more like a storybook (any fan fictions without talking is). So, without further ado, let's begin.

In the desert, we see the coyote (canis genius) cooking what looks like a stew. He then picks puts a spoon and a fork in the pot and pulls out... a boot. He carries it over to the plate, sprinkles salt and pepper on it, pours himself a drink, and starts eating the boot. However, he doesn't like it. He then hears a "beep-beep" over the horizon and a roadrunner (birdica supersonicus) zooms by. The coyote looks at the roadrunner and, in his vision, sees a lemon-herbed chicken with all the trimmings. He shoves the boot aside and chases after the roadrunner with a fork and a knife, and a napkin around his neck. Then the roadrunner shouts "beep-beep" again and zooms off. The coyote slows down and his jaw hits the ground. He then lies down and starts thinking. After a while he grins slyly. He must have an idea.

On the edge of a hill, we see two opened crates. One reading "ACME Sand Sled" and the other reading "ACME Jet Engine". That genius coyote, he's combined a sled and a jet! He sets the sledjet on the ground, aiming for the road, and hops on. A "beep-beep" is heard, and the coyote turns to see the roadrunner heading right for the spot. He turns on the jet engine and blasts down the hill. But is was a near miss I'm afraid. You see, roadrunners aren't stupid, so the roadrunner stopped infront of the area and, well, the coyote's sledjet crashed through the ground to the edge of a cliff, and the sledjet fell with the coyote still on it.

Next, he took the lid off a crate reading "ACME Homing Missile Launcher Do-It-Yourself Kit". He put the machine together and typed in "ROADRUNNER". As soon as he heard beeping, he pushed the red button and a missile started chasing after the roadrunner. The roadrunner zigged and zagged across the desert. He then appeared infront of the coyote, and pointed to look behind him. The coyote looked behind him, and saw the missile... heading straight for him! The roadrunner zoomed off and the missile exploded on the poor coyote.

Now we see the coyote looking at a book, which the title read "How to Build a Wooly Mammoth Trap". He then ties a rope in between two large rocks, the rope barley noticable for the roadrunner. Then, on the other end of the rope, he hands it on a sturdy branch hanging from a cliff. It had a large box hanging onto the rope, so the roadrunner would trip and cause the box to fall on the bird. The coyote heard a "beep-beep" and he quickly ducked behind a rock. He heard the roadrunner trip and the box fall, and he ran inside the box. He then walked slowly out of the box with a sheepish grin, then tried to run off, but a wooly mammoth's trunk grabbed him and pulled him into the box, in which now we hear punching sounds and elephant trumpets. The coyote walks out of the box dizzily, covered in bruises, bandages, and a lump on his head.

We now see the coyote... making cookie dough? But he slips small land mines in the dough and bakes them. After 10 seconds, they were done. He put the explosive cookies on a blue plate and sets them on a wooden crate. The coyote ducks behind a rock and the roadrunner zips up to the cookies, but just runs off. The roadrunner then zooms up behind the coyote with a sign reading "I don't like oatmeal rasin". The roadrunner zips off and the coyote angrily chases after him. The roadrunner then turns around in a square and the coyote continues to run, now noticing he's not chasing the roadrunner. But he didn't notice that he skidded off a cliff and fell. When he climbed back up, he was tired and sweaty. He then noticed a plate of oatmeal rasin cookies and crawled over to the plate, took a cookie, and (forgetting it was his land mine cookies) took a bite out of it, then the cookie exploded in his face.

Now the coyote is waiting alongside the road in a shiny red convertable with 9000 horse power. A beep-beep is then heard. The coyote revs up the engine as the roadrunner zips by. But when the coyote started driving after the roadrunner at full speed, there is a crash heard 5 seconds after. We now the coyote, who has crashed into a billboard, in his convertable, which is now dented and bruised due to the crash. And what's worse, the billboard was a GIECO billboard!

His next attempt was building a robot that looked like a girl roadrunner. He filled the roborunner with a time bomb and set it for 1 minute. As soon as he heard a beep-beep, he activated the bomb and ducked behind a shrub. The roadrunner zoomed up to the girl roadrunner robot and began flirting with it. The coyote looked at his wristwatch, then plugged his ears. But for some reason, the bomb didn't go off. The coyote pounced at the roadrunner and... caught him! The coyote chuckled happily as the roadrunner zipped up behind him. After the coyote noticed the roadrunner behind him, the roadrunner zoomed off. The coyote turned to see he actually grabbed the girl roadrunner robot he made. An alarm clock is heard ringing, which can only mean one thing... THE BOMB WAS ABOUT TO GO OFF! The coyote prepared to toss it like a javelin, but... too late.

Now our coyote friend is cooking something. He takes it out, and the food is revealed to be another boot. He sets the boot on the plate, sprinkles salt and pepper on the boot, pours himself a drink, and begins eating the boot, only this time, he's enjoying it.

THE END


End file.
